Forum:Síłe
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Vyqir! Cá'i ságo síłe Bureniù. Í càllùmì å nàtsionálki pó internàtsionálki úlaqë. Vyqir! Ca'í ságo siłe Bureniù. Í frnócàllume natsionálki ÿ internatsionálki ulake. Vyqir! Ca'i ságo siłe Bureniü. Í càllume å nàtsionálqë i internàtsionálki ulaqë. To be translated to Tåpasdijålekt. Voina möt AMWM pá Kòb Càllùdìm å Èrxi Łówa, p'à görùdìm idéa å njüki łátosku Kòb så AMWM và'ùprÿñef pá nërwef ràdiàtsiuscu. Skáł görñìme sà? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:10, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:10, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 11:13, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Kob:... *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:22, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Bartý: Bart K (talk) 12:28, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Horton: ... NEUTER. 15:55, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Sārac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:04, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Qrÿf: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:04, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) N, nå, nå. Timemaster nejìlit :( --OuWTB 12:23, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) ;CÁ'I ÀKSEPTÉRÙSTÌ. Woina, woina, woina! Bombarderumi nú Kobų weliką! Bart K (talk) 14:15, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 14:17, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) Gùto! Cá'i diñaz bombardérùmì Kòb! --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:26, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) :Guto, bombarderumi dyrðe łátoskik neságo normalą! Bart K (talk) 14:34, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Bombarderuk wotoskike sku nese 'normal' se fascist. :'( --Semyon 18:05, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Dǭras callą mi fascist. Neságo trūþþ! Bart K (talk) 10:33, tìtsotsíxë 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Me klihnast ke se intijek Kobi nerhut. --Semyon 12:05, tìtsotsíxë 22, 2015 (UTC) Ham fraga - ki se nu situatsia? Kob se anda lhatoski, askap njukifikatsia? --Semyon 21:29, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) :Nevètume :o --OuWTB 08:04, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Neguto. Sku ki nevetut? Kob maste veliki pa balskaski lhatoski! --Semyon 09:11, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Kòb revitalisérusti :o --OuWTB 10:11, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Klihef. Veliki Kob neatuk nenerhut! --Semyon 10:29, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) Nełátoskìstat Bartåkrykum Bartåkry nú ságo łátoskù Ankélot'apcù. Görñìtme sû nełátoskì? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:05, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:05, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: :o --OuWTB 15:06, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Kob:... *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: Bart K (talk) 15:18, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Horton: 15:55, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Sārac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... ;CÁ'I ÀKSEPTÉRÙSTÌ. Bartý mųstų łátoski Bartyjǫ! Bart K (talk) 15:18, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) :You asking for an own łátoskì now? :o --OuWTB 15:25, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Å :o Bart K (talk) 15:30, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) :::We should hold a vote on that though :o --OuWTB 15:34, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) Łátoskì Bartåkry Skáł görñìme Bartåkry sû łátoskì? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:48, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:49, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 15:50, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Kob:... *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:22, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Bartý: Bart K (talk) 15:29, tìtsotsíxë 11, 2015 (UTC) *Horton: *Sārac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Łátoskì Särac Nú Säractâle ságoq lénnardiski tâle łátoskù Kòb, så daññìme novnàmi "Łátoskì Särac"? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:22, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:23, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 13:36, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) Kauf nekànit nítłja ságo Ugüb pá Särac. *Míbinârù: 77topaz (talk) 20:30, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) *Timemaster: —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:22, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Bartý: Bart K (talk) 10:33, tìtsotsíxë 22, 2015 (UTC) *Horton: ... *Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Glömmadi Uxaščå (é neglömmadi?). Stùkbar Ekkåmä, kàndidat-gräb Säracù, likit dä Säracum fátxe "Ugüb" ču tykit a fátxù "Särac" nema sensù. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) "Ugüb" pá "Särac"? :o --OuWTB 09:12, tìtsotsíxë 19, 2015 (UTC) Organizátime pitipànu å fátxe k'an gräbapitipàna łùti? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Càllùt misłu Säracdijålektù pó Ñýstibureniaxù? :P Nàmipèñki, týkùm å mañì pitipàna łátoskù. Si lìkit càllùsti "Ugüb", ságo gùto, si lìkit càllùsti "Särac", ók ságo gùto jàxum :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:36, tìtsotsíxë 19, 2015 (UTC) Ñýstibureniski invàderidit Särac isträz pá nu jå čàllu misłu substrátu pá Ñýstibureniaxù. Ändå, vèntime gräbapitipànu. :P ...mañì? Nema ditù t'a dituqarù. :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Ságo måstetìva úrdù "ma" :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:35, tìtsotsíxë 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Á, så ventime. Temporàrifátxe sagñi "Särac" ändå. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Ås mákit sens. Tykum a måsme venta mëñi fátxù. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Łátoskì Kob Moez pyrbizekem refaka Kob. Defaka radiatiusku et detou lus toused. *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:50, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 09:12, tìtsotsíxë 19, 2015 (UTC) *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:27, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Bartý: ... *Horton: 13:54, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Bombarderu Uxykascar Uxykascar sago takaviki. *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:50, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 09:12, tìtsotsíxë 19, 2015 (UTC) *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:30, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:50, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Qrÿf: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:50, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) Njükafàktórija Tykum a måsme skàpa njükafàktóriju ÿkù na ôsti Säracù. Ságo vèlkari, nemåsme depopuláti ÿqë ók da neságo Vrëmiqàpła. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) * Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:18, tìtsotsíxë 24, 2015 (UTC) * Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 10:31, tìtsotsíxë 24, 2015 (UTC) * Míbinârù:... * Timemaster: * Bartý: Bart K (talk) 17:01, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) * Horton: ... * Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) * Mèłan-åkr-y: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:18, tìtsotsíxë 24, 2015 (UTC) * Qrÿf: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:18, tìtsotsíxë 24, 2015 (UTC) Bart, leq netùskùt? :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:09, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) : :'( --OuWTB 17:16, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) Łátoskì Ugüb/Särac Nú a gräb Säracù èlektsiavàdit pa likit dä Säracum fátxe "Ugüb", organizátime pitipànaqë bót å łátoskis Säracù ók å fátxe Säracù. Łátoskis Säracù * Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:28, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) * Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 18:03, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) * Míbinârù: ... * Timemaster: ... * Bartý: ... * Horton: ... * Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) * Mèłan-åkr-y: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:28, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) * Qrÿf: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:28, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) Noufátxe "Ugüb" * Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:28, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) * Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 18:03, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) * Míbinârù: ... * Timemaster: ... * Bartý: ... * Horton: ... * Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) * Mèłan-åkr-y: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:28, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) * Qrÿf: --OuWTB 18:03, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) Qåpåkry Qåpåkry ságñì: Nełátoskì (djointkystodi Uxykascarù, Ankélot'apcù, pá Säracù) *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:59, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 11:59, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2015 (UTC) *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Łátoskì *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:59, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 12:05, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2015 (UTC) *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Łátoskù Säracù *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:44, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 12:05, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2015 (UTC) *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... How does this voting system work? How many votes are required for something to be accepted/declined? :P 77topaz (talk) 00:46, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) :Uxykascar and Anka have got 25 votes, otherwise everyone has one vote, except for Qrÿf, who has two :P That adds up to 59 in total, so 30 tùsk votes are required :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:42, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) :I see. :P Have you considered a population-proportional system? 77topaz (talk) 09:41, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) ::We considered and rejected it :P --OuWTB 09:48, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) :::The pproblem is that such a change would require approval from the Síłe which it can impossibly get, because 1/59 of the total Burenian population is way more than the population of Bartý, the nełátosko and especially Qrÿf who is only one god. Implementing such a system would cause all of them to lose their votes, which would make them vote netùsk while they still can. Anka would also vote netùsk, because with a population-proportional system they'd get less influence than Uxykascar :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:51, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Initial geminate consonants? Your dijalekt sure is takaviki. :'( --Semyon 13:56, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::: :P --OuWTB 14:00, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Pplease rrespect tthe ffact tthat I ddon't sstutter :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:02, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Nese probelem, si necallut enlih Silhu. :'( --Semyon 14:07, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::You could have one seat per 1000 people, then Bart's province would get a seat; and you could give the church an automatic seat. You'd end up with around 140 seats in total, which is not unrealistic. 77topaz (talk) 02:03, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Make a síłepitipàna about it I'd say :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:47, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: . Tikum, ke Silhe se dan-mita sistem. Krif mastut ruluk ek. Pitipanake se nekrif. --Semyon 09:01, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) Njükafime Pasimi Pasimi xàc'it njükvi (testa burèniski njükaqë), mår mime njükaqë nå för t'aň njükàt. Kewkewna, keščerÿ Pasimikü *Uxykascar: ... *Ankélot'apca: ... *Míbinârù: ... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Särac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Mayhaps *Uxykascar: ... *Ankélot'apca: ... *Míbinârù: ... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Särac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Etaeku *Uxykascar: ... *Ankélot'apca: ... *Míbinârù: ... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Särac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Ytåkrÿqë *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:43, ókùto 3, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: ... *Míbinârù: ... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Särac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... :Måsme testa qëm njükaqë, jå? Kaňše njükaqë ságoq negúto, så si njükime Ytåkrÿqë i njükaqë nÿrxiq, pölf neságo izå vèlik. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::Can somebody translate? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 04:17, ókùto 23, 2015 (UTC) Blòkime UE Ságo mykefötakavíhki p'ó cáqrišiš. Måsme blòkifi. >:( *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:12, ókùto 13, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: ... *Míbinârù: ... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Särac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:12, ókùto 13, 2015 (UTC) *Qrÿf: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:12, ókùto 13, 2015 (UTC) Repopulátsija Kòbü Repopulátime Kòb p'ó pišxame radiàtsijå, mår kolonístaqë ságñi netakavíhki, sàgo, Uškárü è Ankélot'apcü (è Säracü :P). Qí tykute? *Uxykascar: ... *Ankélot'apca: ... *Míbinârù: ... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Särac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Ràdiàtsiuscu mañì łátoskù Kòbù lénnardì takavíhki tâle som nërwef và'ù. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:28, dÿrdëmånad 12, 2015 (UTC) :Föšt måsme pišxa radiàtsijå dhow :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Polderifikatsia pa relhatoski Kob Tiknast: skal makuk veliki polder e relhatoskuk Kob. Ki tikut? --Semyon 11:51, dÿrdëmånad 17, 2015 (UTC) *Uxykascar: ... *Ankélot'apca: ... *Míbinârù: ... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Särac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ...